millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rita/@comment-28278807-20160422235439/@comment-25074378-20160423035846
Here's my team and my method of doing the mission (three stars). Ignore most of the stuff on the map (life amount, number of mobs, etc), I had to take a screenshot of Tower Overwatch, which uses the same map. First couple times I did it was rough, as the shadows like to wander all over the place, which makes them weird to try to preempt and ends up with your units in less than desireable places. I'm using nearly all gold or better (replace any unit you don't have with the best unit you have), but they aren't maxed, however if your units aren't comparable in stats, you'll have a hard time with it. 1- Place Katie here. Rita will spawn near the bottom of the map and walk to the tower on the left (don't worry, she won't make her way to the top where your base/exit is). Wait until Rita passes the red dot on the map otherwise she'll take pot shots at Katie as she goes, giving her unnecessary damage. Rita will sit at the top of the tower and take shots at any units you place in range. Ignore her for now. Nothing you place will be in range. 2- Save up your unit points and place Aria here. Most of the enemies will go toward Katie so it's important to put her at 1 so she can tank them with her higher defense. 3- It might be tempting to get a healer out, but flyers appear right about now. Place Bashira here. 4/5- Katie's skill should be ready at this point, pop it. Place Iris at 4 and Prince at 5. One shadow will weasel it's way past Katie (the only one in the entire map to do so), Prince will stop it. 6- Save up your UP and pop your second soldier's skill when it's ready. Place Mehlis here. You'll have red flyers coming soon that Bashira can't handle on her own and Mehlis is a huge help. 7- Drop Clissa here when you have the UP. She should be able to pick off weaker stuff, giving you more UP and your soldiers a bit of a rest, and also handle red ogres that come out. Around this time you'll see some shadows sneak past Aria. Don't worry, they're dumb and they'll loop back around to her. 8/9- Katie's skill should be ready again so pop it. Place Spica at 8 and Alissa at 9. Spica will be in Rita's range at that location, but Rita will leave her post at the left tower soon, so wait until she leaves to place her. As Rita walks off the screen to the bottom at the same point that she appeared, so Katie (and possibly Spica, depending on when you place her) will take some hits. You have Iris up so it shouldn't be a problem. 10- Watch around this point for an exclamation point to appear. Rita will reappear here and enter the right tower. Drop Thetis on her before she gets inside and she should go down easily. Thetis is also in range of Alissa so she'll get healed during the fight. After Rita goes down, more shadows pop out of this building, so leave Thetis there to clean up what remains of the mission.